1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to tobacco stripper apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved tobacco stripper apparatus wherein the same is arranged to provide for an adjustable stripper plate structure arranged to accommodate varying configurations of tobacco stalk structure therethrough.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tobacco stripper apparatus of various types have been utilized in the prior art and exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,509,536; 4,493,330; 4,836,220; and 4,350,172.
The prior art has heretofore set forth relatively complex and elaborate construction as opposed to the instant invention setting forth cooperative tobacco rolls to direct tobacco leaves to be stripped through an eyelet opening and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.